1979 (production)
Events January * 16 January – Ted Cassidy dies. * 25 January – Dick Crockett dies. * 26 January – ends principal photography. * Trek to Madworld by Stephen Goldin is published by Bantam Books. * Gold Key TOS comic #59: "To Err Is Vulcan" is published. February * 13 February – Katie Jane Johnston is born. * 15 February – Kaj-Erik Eriksen is born. * 22 February – Robert Abel & Associates is released from for the production of its visual effects; The company is replaced by Douglas Trumbull's Future General Corporation. * World Without End by Joe Haldeman is published by Bantam Books. * Gold Key TOS comic #60: "The Empire Man" is published. March * 19 March – Abby Brammell is born. * 26 March – Lana Taylor is born. * Gold Key TOS comic #61: "Operation Con Game" is published, marking the end of the series. * The first Star Trek Annual, a collection of comic book stories is published by Western. April * 12 April – Jennifer Morrison is born. * 15 April – William Meader dies. * 25 April – Tim Cody is born. May * 29 May – Richard Lee Jackson is born. * The Fate of the Phoenix by Sondra Marshak is published by Bantam Books. June :No events listed. July * 11 July – Marina Abramyan is born. * 31 July – Formally commissioned by Entertainment Effects Group, Gregory Jein, Inc. is founded by its namesake to cover legal liabilities for the staff he brings along to work on The Motion Picture. The company will later be contracted to serve as the primary studio model vendor for . August * 6 August – Drew Howerton is born. * 9 August – Noel Manzano is born. September * 8 September – Ravi Valleti is born. * 9 September – Lukas Behnken is born. * 23 September – William F. Reed is born. October * 1 October – Publication of A Star Trek Catalog by Gerry Turnbull and Neil Applebaum from Ace Books. * 8 October – Kristanna S. Loken is born. * 12 October – Celia Lovsky dies. * 15 October – Publication of Star Trek Speaks by Susan Sackett, Fred Goldstein and Stan Goldstein from Wallaby. * 24 October – Michael Twombly is born. * 28 October – ** David Narloch is born. ** Publication of Star Trek: The Motion Picture Make-Your-Own Costume Book by Lynn Edelman Schnurnberger from Wallaby. November * 1 November – Publication of Star Trek: The Motion Picture The USS Enterprise Bridge Punch-Out Book by Tor Lokvig and Chuck Murphy from Wanderer Books. * 2 November – Erika Flores is born. * 30 November – Publication of Star Trek: The Motion Picture Peel-Off Graphics Book by Lee Cole from Wanderer Books. * Devil World by Gordon Eklund is published by Bantam Books. * Publication of The Star Trek Make-A-Game Book by Bruce Nash and Greg Nash from Wanderer Books. * Publication of Shatner: Where No Man... – The Authorized Biography of William Shatner by William Shatner, Sondra Marshak and Myrna Culbreath from Ace Books. December and R. Wise]] * 2 December – First strip of the Called Home comic arc is published. * 7 December – , directed by Robert Wise, premieres in US theaters. * 8 December – James D. Ballas dies. * 11 December – Jasmine Lliteras is born. * 20 December – released in the UK. *30 December – Gary Downey dies. * by Gene Roddenberry is published by Pocket Books. * "Marvel Comics Super Special #15: Star Trek: The Motion Picture" by Marv Wolfman, Dave Cockrum and Klaus Janson is published. Unknown *''Star Fleet Battles, a role-playing game from Task Force Games and the Amarillo Design Bureau, is first released. While authorized to use elements published by Franz Joseph Designs (such as the ''Star Fleet Technical Manual), this game is not allowed to refer to Star Trek or its main characters, or reference Trek events after the release of . * Release of the by Milton Bradley. * Release of the by Palitoy. * Publication of Star Trek: The Motion Picture Iron-On Transfer Book by Wallaby. * Publication of Dinosaur Planet book and record set by Peter Pan Records (#PR-45). * Publication of The Robot Masters book and record set by Peter Pan Records (#PR-46). * Publication of Star Trek, TV and Movie Tie-ins by James A. Lely from Creative Education. * Alexandra Lydon is born. * is born. * The 1979 Mighty TV Comic Annual is published, containing the Eleventh and final UK Annual Story. fr:1979 productions it:Produzioni del 1979 nl:1979 producties pt:Produções de 1979